Charmed
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon
Summary: One-shot. Takes place after In Charm's Way. Kevin attempts to apologize to Gwen for doubting her. Features healthy cousin bonding.


**How You Doing Insane Gang! **

**I have one more planned after this one. I really wanted to know how Kevin apologized after the episode ended pretty ambiguously. Takes place after the episode In Charm's Way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Good idea Tennyson, there was no way I was going home with your smoothie sludge all over me."

Ben waved him off. "I've had a lot of accidents."

Finally clear of the gunk, Kevin made his way back to shore. "Where's Gwen?"

Ben's smile faded. "She left a while ago...you hurt her pretty bad."

Kevin's expression turned bewildered. "Me? Have you seen me? If she is all-powerful like Charmcaster said why hasn't she healed me yet?"

Ben crossed his arms. "You are a complete jackass."

Kevin grabbed the younger' one's shirt. Ben pushed him away roughly.

"Don't you get it? She's been searching in every magic book she can." His voice softened slightly. "She's been doing it ever since the accident."

The fight left his body. "I—I didn't know. Gwen never told me," Kevin whispered.

The hard edge was back in his voice. "Did she have too?"

He scrubbed his face. "I messed up."

Ben snorted, "Yeah, no kidding—he checked the time on his phone—It's late I'm gonna head home." He activates the Omnitrix, transforming into Jetray.

"Give her some time Kevin, but you better fix this." He didn't wait to hear a reply before taking off.

Ben tried not to be too hostile with Kevin as he should be the neutral party in the situation, but Kevin was just way out of line.

He let himself in his cousin's home. They've been visiting each other so frequently that the two parents gave each of them their keys.

In truth, Gwen has grown into his sister. He was an only child and he always craved for some kind of companionship. They lived together all summer when they were ten and have been close ever since. He's pretty sure Gwen feels the same way. Even though she has an older brother, he's already in college and rarely see each other except for an occasional break.

He knocked on her bedroom door with two smoothies in hand. He heard a faint come in.

"Hey cuz, I brought you a smoothie to cheer you up."

Gwen gave him a small smile. She was on the floor surrounded by ancient texts, floor diagrams, and candles.

She accepted the smoothie, "Thanks, Ben."

He took a seat on her desk chair sipping his concoction.

"You're _still_ looking?"

She nodded as she ruffled through some papers in a different language.

"I still want to turn him back to normal even if he was a—a—"

"A giant dick?"

Gwen tilted her head side to side, "If you want to put that way yes."

"For what it's worth, he realized he messed up last night when I took him to the ocean."

Gwen gave up looking for whatever in her pile and instead focused on Ben. Taking a shaky breath, "Does he think that's what our relationship is? He thinks I'm that shallow?"

"Come on Gwen, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one? Of course, he doesn't think that." He placed his smoothie on the desk. "He's just dealing with his past again and being...well...not normal again, it messed with his mind last time."

Gwen took a sip of her smoothie. "I—"

A hard knock echoed throughout the house. Ben went to the window to see who it was.

"It's Kevin."

Gwen bit her lip, "I—I can't see him now. Can you please send him home?"

Ben sighed, "Yep I'm on it." He shook his now empty smoothie cup before throwing it in the trash on his way downstairs.

The hard-knocking increased and Ben swore he was going to bust down the door.

"Ben?"

"Not a good time Kev."

His eyes narrowed, "She's here isn't she?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't want to see you. I told you to give her time."

"I can't wait any longer, it's killing me."

Ben blocked the entrance. "That's your problem."

A streak of protectiveness and anger rushed through him. "And I just want you to know that even after you treated her like shit last night, she is up in her room right now with diagrams and books still looking for a cure for _you_."

An almost pained looked cut across the ex-con's face. "I _know_ just let me _through_ Tennyson."

He shook his head again. "Go home, Levin."

Kevin clenched his jaw. "You want to do this the hard way?"

Ben stepped up to challenge him. "Do you mean the easy way?"

He had already reached up to take off his ID mask. Smooth flesh gave away to the miss-match of materials on his body.

Ben flicked through his watch. "Diamondhead."

"Remember this one Kevin? This will bring back some memories of me kicking your butt."

Kevin morphed his hand into a mace. "Not gonna be so easy this time around Tennyson."

He rushed the alien, delivering a hit to his side. Ben grunted but shot crystal bolts at him which he blocked by creating a shield out of his arm. Kevin hit the ground sending a shockwave to throw Ben off balance. Before Kevin could capitalize on the opportunity, Ben was charging at him.

Just as they were about to reach each other pink walls separated the two.

"You two need a timeout."

Ben was the first to recover. "Aw Gwen." His watch timed out reverting to human.

"I told you to send him home not pummel him."

"He started it," Ben whined.

Kevin still hasn't said anything, his focus was locked on Gwen. He could tell she didn't get any sleep last night, judging from the darkening bags under her eyes and her unkempt ponytail.

Gwen dropped the shields. She felt insecure all of a sudden and Kevin staring at her didn't help in the slightest.

Kevin felt his feet move on their own accord until he was right in front of her. His hand came up to her cheek to pull back for a second before running his thumb underneath one of her eyebags.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"Gwen...I'm so sorry."

His words jolted her out of her haze and she took his hand away from her face.

"Go on up, we need to talk."

"Gwen?" Ben interrupted with an air of caution for once.

She took a deep breath, "I got it, Ben, don't worry."

Kevin had already made his way up the stairs so it just left the two cousins outside.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Gwen nodded. "He's not going to stop until I talk to him." She holds on to herself.

Ben bit the inside of his cheek as he held his arms out. Gwen brushed aside a stray tear before tucking her arms underneath his leather jacket. He had his arms secured around her shoulders tightly.

"Kevin's an idiot sometimes but you know his hearts in the right place."

"I know." She said with a shuttering breath.

They broke apart. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Ben."

She hesitated outside her room. Kevin was waiting patiently on her bed. He held his ID mask in his hands, fiddling with it.

"You said we need to talk?" He asked once she was inside. He put the mask over his face again to give him a more human appearance.

"You do not make it easy Kevin Ethan Levin."

Kevin sighed, slightly agitated. "Look I really messed up and I'll be apologizing for it for the rest of my life but please don't break up with me."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you thought? I was going to break up with you?"

"Of course! What else does "we need to talk" mean?"

She grabbed his hand again to sit next to him on the bed. "I'm not breaking up with you Kevin, I like you way too much for that to happen."

The corner of Kevin's smile turned up. "I like you too."

"But we need to talk about the image you have of yourself." She reached up to take off his mask.

"Gwen. Don't."

He doesn't stop her, however, and his true face is revealed.

"I don't see you any differently from human skin to stone, you are still the same guy on the inside."

Kevin catches a glimpse of himself in a mirror. "I look like a monster...it feels like I'm eleven all over again."

Gwen holds his face in her hands. "You aren't the same at all, you are still you Kevin...just the outside is different."

"No longer have that roguish charm huh?" He tries to jest.

"Your looks don't affect your charm, besides I'm part alien as well. It would be boring if I had a normal boyfriend."

He chuckled lightly at that one.

"But seriously Gwen, I am sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you from the beginning."

She leaned in to kiss him on the lips lightly. It was the first kiss they shared since he was mutated. His lips were obviously rougher and harder but they still held the same warmth as always.

Gwen pulled away first. "There. That wasn't so bad was it?"

This time Kevin did smile. He leaned his hand against her cheek. "No, it wasn't."

His hand slithered to support the back of her neck. "Let's take a nap."

He pulled her down until she was virtually on top of him.

"Kevin!"

"You were up all night finding a cure for me and I was up all night figuring out how to apologize to you. Take a break."

She huffed and moved over. "Fine only for an hour."

He rubbed soothing circles on her lower back.

"Deal."

* * *

**I also just wanted to add more Ben and Gwen cousin bonding moments. I felt we didn't get enough in the show. **

**Make sure to Follow and Favorite. Check out my two other Ben 10 one-shots as well. **

**Stay Crazy.**


End file.
